Engel
by Halina.L
Summary: Eles nunca seriam anjos e é inevitável se apaixonar quando essa é a pior coisa a se fazer.
1. Quem é bom durante a vida na Terra

**Engel**

**Sinopse: **Desde pequenos, eles foram treinados para sobreviver à arena, matando quem se colocasse no caminho e matando qualquer sentimento que os impedisse de ganhar. Cato e Hayat estavam entre aqueles com mais chances de saírem vitoriosos. Eles tinham força, coragem, jeito com armas e uma frieza praticamente inabalável. Sim, praticamente. Porque é inevitável se apaixonar quando essa a pior coisa a se fazer.

_Quem é bom durante a vida na Terra_

_Vai se tornar um anjo depois da morte._

_Você olha pro céu e se pergunta_

_Por que as pessoas não podem vê-los. _

_(...) Deus sabe que eu não quero ser um anjo. _

— _Engel, Rammstein._

**N/a:** Saibam que a minha opinião não é sempre a mesma da personagem que narra a história, então não se sintam ofendidos com algum comentário dela, minha intenção não foi criar personagens perfeitos. Não pretendo ofender nenhum tipo de religião com essa fanfic e não interpretei a música Engel ao pé da letra quando fui escrevê-la. Essa fic é muito, muito especial para mim e seria legal receber reviews. Já vou avisando que sem incentivo paro de postar. Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

_Quem é bom durante a vida na Terra_

Girei o canivete em minhas mãos e os raios do pôr do sol refletiram no metal em movimento. Havia tanta beleza no que era fatal.

— Hayat, sua vez! — gritou o Sr. Lorcan do outro lado do campo.

Dei uma rápida olhada na direção dele e depois na de onde a última combatente tinha acabado de sair mancando. Clove estava parada no meio do campo, me encarando com um sorriso meio insano nos lábios. Como sempre, só havíamos restado nós duas. Revirei os olhos para ela e fui em sua direção.

Normalmente, naquele horário nós, os futuros tributos do distrito 2, estaríamos nos encaminhando de volta para nossas casas. Mas, como era dia de combate, ninguém se importava em ficar até mais tarde. Mesmo aqueles que já tinham se enfrentado no campo gostavam de assistir os outros.

A verdade era que aquilo era para ser uma _simulação_ de combate. Porém ninguém ali estava muito a fim de simular alguma coisa. Afinal, simulações não vão te manter vivo na arena.

— Hey, Clove — cumprimentei quando já estava a menos de dois metros dela.

— Como vai, Hay? — ela retribuiu o cumprimento, ainda sorrindo de modo insano. — Pronta para levar uma surra?

Meus lábios se curvaram minimamente nos cantos e meus olhos demonstravam diversão. Eu ainda girava o canivete entre meus dedos.

— Nunca. — eu disse e nós apertamos as mãos quando o Sr. Lorcan ordenou que o fizéssemos.

Ele começou a contar em voz alta. Dez segundos.

Dez.

Analisei rapidamente o modo como Clove segurava o seu facão, apertando fortemente o cabo. Preparada para um ataque rápido.

Nove.

Dei um passo para trás, eu não iria querer estar muito próxima da lâmina daquele facão quando o apito soasse.

Oito.

Mais dois passos.

Sete.

Arrisquei uma espiada na multidão de alunos. Eu conhecia todos os rostos. Sabia quais eram suas armas favoritas, quais deles preferiam atacar e quais ficavam na defensiva, eu conhecia todos os movimentos e todos os pontos fracos. Mas eles não me conheciam, eu ainda podia surpreendê-los.

Seis.

Eu podia apostar que todas as pessoas ali, incluindo Clove e o Sr. Lorcan, estavam esperando um combate longo. Na maioria das vezes, eu gostava de brincar com Clove porque ela conhecia as regras da brincadeira. E porque existia a possibilidade de eu perder. Quando se tratava da maior parte dos outros alunos tudo era fácil demais.

Cinco.

Bem, eu não iria brincar daquela vez. Estava um pouco cansada e com vontade de fazer xixi. E não achava que Clove estivesse no clima para brincadeiras, tampouco. Não quando ela estava segurando aquele facão com tanta força.

Quatro.

Eu tinha um canivete, ela tinha um facão. Não era muito justo. Mas eu era pelo menos cinco centímetros mais baixa que ela, tinha menos ombros e mais coxas.

Três.

Clove contraiu minimamente os joelhos. Um salto para frente ou para trás?

Dois.

Para frente. Ela era confiante e orgulhosa demais para recuar. Já eu, preferia ser inteligente a deixar que meu ego me dominasse.

Um.

Nossos olhares se encontraram e parei de girar o canivete.

— Agora!

Joguei o meu corpo para o lado ao mesmo tempo que Clove saltava para frente e caia agachada onde era para eu estar. Sem dar tempo para que ela se recuperasse da surpresa de eu não ter ido ao seu encontro, como costumava fazer logo no começo, girei no chão e chutei o facão de sua mão.

Ela deixou escapar um xingamento e agarrou meu tornozelo. Torci minha perna de modo que ela foi obrigada a me soltar e então empurrei seu tronco com força para o chão. Puxei seus braços para trás e sentei em cima deles passando minhas pernas ao redor do seu pescoço. Clove se debatia gritando de modo raivoso.

Por fim, meu canivete estava a alguns centímetros de sua garganta.

Alguns segundos. Nada de brincadeiras. O Sr. Lorcan se aproximou e avisou que era o fim do combate e que eu havia vencido. A minha platéia emitia sons de satisfação, mesmo que o show tivesse sido extremamente curto.

Clove se levantou do chão e me lançou um olhar de gelo. Sorri para ela sabendo que no dia seguinte tudo estaria bem.

Sr. Lorcan dispensou todos e, em seguida, fez sinal para que eu e Clove nos aproximássemos. Peguei meu casaco de lã que estava em cima de um banquinho de tijolos no canto do campo e fui até onde nosso treinador estava.

— Foi uma boa tática, Hayat — ele me parabenizou. — Rápida e prática.

Clove murmurou algo como "não vai ser tão prática na próxima vez", mas o Sr. Lorcan a ignorou e continuou falando.

— Imagino que você conheça Clove muito bem para saber exatamente o modo como ela te atacaria no início. Ou tenha observado-a muito bem.

Dei de ombros. A verdade é que eu era mesmo observadora demais e quase sempre sabia que movimentos meus oponentes fariam, mesmo que eu nunca os tivesse visto antes. O que não era o caso de Clove.

Nós éramos vizinhas.

Não arriscaria dizer que éramos amigas, mas certamente éramos parceiras. Nos fins de semana nos encontrávamos em um terreno baldio no final da nossa rua e trinávamos golpes, fazíamos planos, discutíamos táticas durante horas.

Eu era observadora, sim. Contudo, quando se tratava de Clove, eu também conhecia muito bem o adversário.

— De qualquer modo — Sr. Lorcan continuou. — Eu já estava planejando algo para vocês duas há um tempo. Cansei de vê-las na disputa final de todas as simulações de combate, está mais do que óbvio que estão em um nível mais alto que o resto das alunas.

— Isso quer dizer que já podemos nos voluntariar para os Jogos Vorazes? — Clove o interrompeu.

Eu reprimi um riso, porque a euforia em sua voz chegava a ser cômica. Aquela garota era um pouco sádica demais às vezes.

— Calma — o treinador disse — Deixe-me terminar — ele tomou fôlego e continuou com seu discurso. — Na arena dos Jogos vocês não enfrentarão apenas meninas, haverão garotos que, teoricamente, possuem uma força consideravelmente maior que a de vocês... — Eu e Clove bufamos e ele se apressou em repetir. — Teoricamente, garotas, só teoricamente.

— O que você está querendo dizer é que iremos lutar contra os meninos? — perguntei, porque já estava cansada da falação e minha vontade de fazer xixi tinha aumentado.

— Não lutar contra eles. Treinar com eles.

Revirei os olhos. Claro, como se alguém ali só treinasse.

— Bem, eu gosto da ideia — Clove disse. — Vou acabar com aqueles patetas.

— Tudo bem para você, Hayat? — Sr. Lorcan me perguntou. Assenti e ele sorriu duramente. — Estejam aqui amanhã às três. Podem ir.

Assim que a conversa se deu por encerrada, Clove foi pegar suas coisas no vestiário e eu aproveitei para fazer xixi. Depois fomos andando juntas para casa, como sempre fazíamos, todos os dias, depois do treino.

A população do distrito 2 era dividida basicamente em: miseráveis, pobres e classe alta. Os miseráveis eram aqueles que estavam morrendo de fome nas esquinas ou tentando loucamente trocar seus serviços por alimentação básica, mas, ao contrário do que acontecia na maioria dos distritos, eles não eram maioria. Os pobres eram aqueles que trabalhavam nas minas, nas zonas de comércio ou em qualquer coisa que lhes garantisse não apenas comida, mas também algumas moedas extras que, no final do mês, poderiam comprar uma roupa ou uma arma. E, por fim, a classe alta era composta pelos militares ou por vitoriosos dos Jogos Vorazes.

Eu estava entre os pobres, assim como Clove e, eu supunha, o Sr. Lorcan.

Me despedi de dela assim que passamos em frente à pequena construção de tijolos que ela morava. Naquela parte do distrito não haviam ruas, apenas estradas de terra, então eu estava tentando não escorregar na grande massa de lama que havia se formado lá por conta da temporada de chuvas.

Minha casa era exatamente igual à de Clove, e à do meu vizinho do lado e do meu vizinho da frente. Todas as casas tinham, na verdade, o mesmo aspecto. Não possuíam pintura, as janelas de madeira abriam para fora, o piso não tinha azulejos (era só uma massa de cimento) e a energia elétrica era uma raridade.

Bem, pelo menos eu tinha um local para dormir.

Empurrei a porta da frente cuidadosamente, para não fazer barulho e acabar chamando uma atenção desnecessária de minha família. A minha melhor qualidade entre eles era a de conseguir ser invisível na maioria das vezes. Quando se tem uma mãe doente e um pai com tendências agressivas, a capacidade de não ser notada é muito bem apreciada.

O cheiro de sangue foi a primeira coisa que notei. Talvez por já estar acostumada com ele. Ou talvez porque eu nunca me acostumaria com ele.

Ignorei o cheiro e andei em direção ao quarto que eu dividia com meus irmãos. Estava tudo muito silencioso, o que significava que meu pai ainda não tinha voltado do trabalho. Quando eu estava esticando a mão para girar a maçaneta do quarto, meu cotovelo bateu em um porta-retrato na estante e ele caiu no chão com um estrondo.

— Hayat? É você? — a voz alarmada de minha mãe me alcançou. Deixei escapar um suspiro de descontentamento e me abaixei para pegar o porta retrato.

A foto era antiga. Minha mãe usava seu vestido de noiva, uma de suas mãos segurava o braço do meu pai, que exibia seu semblante natural de seriedade, e a outra estava pousada sobre a barriga grande, que indicava um estado avançado de gravidez. Eu não entendia por que eles ainda guardavam aquela foto.

— Hayat? — minha mãe chamou outra vez, sua voz vinha da cozinha.

— Sou eu — respondi depois de alguns segundos.

Andei lentamente até a cozinha, tentando adiar ao máximo a visão da cena que já havia se formado em minha mente assim que senti o cheiro. Mamãe estava sentada no chão de cimento, seu vestido tinha sido repuxado até a altura da cintura deixando à mostra suas coxas. Não era uma visão bonita. Sua pele estava toda arranhada e rasgada, o sangue escorria e formava uma possa vermelha no chão.

Mamãe levantou seus bonitos olhos castanhos para mim e eles se encheram de água imediatamente.

— Não fui eu — disse ela. — Foram os monstros. — Limpou as lágrimas que escorriam com as costas das mãos, fazendo com que o seu rosto ficasse sujo de sangue. — Eu juro. Você acredita em mim, não é, meu bebê?

Suspirei e peguei um pano em um armário. Em seguida me ajoelhei onde mamãe estava e limpei o sangue de seu rosto, depois o de suas pernas e então a ajudei a levantar do chão.

— Não fui eu — ela repetia continuamente. — Não fui eu. Você acredita em mim, não acredita?

— Acredito — menti. — Vem, eu vou te dar banho.

Ela me seguiu em direção ao pequeno banheiro da casa. Enchi uma bacia grande com água gelada e ajudei minha mãe a se lavar. Assim que a deixei em sua cama e tive certeza de que tinha dormido, fui até a cozinha e limpei até o último vestígio do líquido vermelho.

Entretanto, mesmo depois de ter tomado banho e deitado em minha cama para dormir, eu ainda sentia o cheiro de sangue como se ele estivesse saindo de mim.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, saí de casa antes que qualquer um acordasse. Eu não queria ficar com a minha mãe por tempo suficiente para que ela tivesse outra crise e eu fosse obrigada a cuidar dela. Eu sabia que isso era horrível da minha parte, visto que mais ninguém da família se propunha a ajudar e eu era a única pessoa ali em quem ela confiava.

Mas nunca disse que era uma boa pessoa. E nunca quis ser. Pessoas boas sofrem demais, e o meu sofrimento sendo uma pessoa má já me bastava.

Fui até uma praça em estado deplorável que ficava a duas quadras da minha casa. Geralmente o lugar era cheio de crianças, mas o sol ainda nem tinha nascido e todas estavam dormindo. Me sentei na grama embaixo de uma grande árvore, tirei meu canivete do bolso e fiquei girando ele entre meus dedos.

Alguns minutos depois, um grupo de meninos entrou no parque empurrando entre eles um garoto magro e pálido, que parecia desejar estar em qualquer lugar menos ali. Permaneci sentada, brincando com o meu canivete, enquanto eles riam alto entre si — todos pareciam achar algo extremamente engraçado, menos o garoto pálido.

Logo começaram a empurrar o garoto com mais força, as piadas se tornaram maldosas, as risadas mais altas. Quando o menino pálido levou o primeiro soco, pensei no que aconteceria se eu levantasse e fosse defendê-lo. Não o fiz.

Eu era uma das agressoras, teoricamente. Era isso o que as crianças que treinavam para se tornarem tributos faziam: batiam nos outros, colocavam medo, mostravam sua força sempre que podiam. Eu não era do tipo que saía agredindo aqueles que não tinham condições de lutar contra mim. Mas, ainda assim, fazia parte do grupo. Não havia nada que eu pudesse, e quisesse fazer para mudar esse fato.

Assisti o garoto magro e pálido levar mais socos e chutes. Assisti até que o momento que ele caiu no chão e não levantou mais. Cenas como aquelas eram comuns no distrito 2. Eu já havia assistido a tantas que nem me espantava mais, nem ligava, era como se eu estivesse assistindo a duas pessoas se cumprimentando na rua.

Os meninos maiores foram embora, não havia graça em um brinquedo estragado.

Assim que eles estavam longe, levantei e andei até a metade da praça, onde o garoto estava estirado no chão. Suas costelas se moviam por conta de sua respiração, o que significava que estava vivo. Eu poderia auxiliá-lo a levantar, quem sabe até levá-lo para sua casa. Porém isso seria pior do que se eu o chutasse junto com os outros, pois significaria que eu era uma covarde, o tipo de pessoa que assiste em silêncio e depois se preocupa em ajudar a vítima destruída.

Não. Eu era do tipo que assistia em silêncio e ia embora em silêncio.

Então eu fui.


	2. Vai se tornar um anjo depois da morte

**Capítulo 2**

_Vai se tornar um anjo depois da morte_

Nós não lutamos contra os garotos no primeiro dia.

Simulações de combate só aconteciam uma ou duas vezes por mês, nos outros dias apenas treinávamos com nossas armas, sem ser "pra valer". Pelo menos era assim quando eu estava no grupo das meninas. Eu duvidava que houvesse algum momento no qual os garotos não competissem seriamente.

Naquele dia, treinávamos com lanças.

Quando chegou a minha vez de arremessar, dei alguns passos para frente sob os olhares minuciosos do resto dos alunos. A lança pesava em minhas mãos e, como eu estava suando e ela era de ferro, escorregava. Eu não conseguia acreditar na minha falta de sorte. Justo no meu primeiro dia resolveram praticar com a pior arma. Pelo menos para mim.

Eu e lanças? Nunca deu certo.

O Sr. Lorcan sabia disso, ele sempre pegava mais leve comigo quando era dia de treinar com lanças. Porém o Sr. Lorcan não estava ali para ser paciente. Ele era o treinador das meninas e eu e Clove não éramos mais suas responsabilidades.

Nós ainda éramos meninas, ok? Só para deixar claro. O fato é que éramos meninas _superiores_.

O nosso novo treinador se chamava Rian Fuhr. Treinador Fuhr, como era conhecido. E eu não gostei nada dele, nem de seu corpo extremamente ereto, nem de seus braços cheios de músculos e muito menos de seu olhar sarcástico.

Foquei na lança em minha mão. Respirei fundo e a arremessei com o máximo de força que consegui. Ela atingiu uma parte do gramado que marcava 200 pontos. A avaliação era de 100 a 1000. Eu tinha sido a pior até o momento.

Ótimo. Eu não gostava de lanças mesmo. E, que eu saiba, haviam muitas opções de armas nos Jogos Vorazes. Eu pegaria uma faca e tudo estaria resolvido. Lanças são extremamente dispensáveis.

Pisando firme, andei até o final da fila, sonhando com o dia que eu poderia esmagar o rosto de cada energúmeno que me lançou um sorrisinho de deboche. Ah, eles não perdiam por esperar.

— Belo arremesso — ironizou um garoto que mais parecia uma pilha de músculos. Eu apostava que a única arma que ele conseguia manusear era uma lança. Por causa da força extrema e aparente ausência de cérebro.

Perdedor.

Assim que olhei diretamente para o seu rosto, com o meu usual sorriso maldoso que diz claramente "vou acabar com você", me surpreendi ao reconhecê-lo. Cato. Até mesmo eu, que não procurava gravar nomes de ninguém, tinha ouvido falar dele.

Não importava se ele fosse o favorito do momento. Novamente: perdedor.

Infelizmente, tive que mudar minha opinião assim que a vez dele chegou. Andei um pouco para fora da fila, de modo que pudesse ter uma visão melhor de Cato e prestar mais atenção em seus gestos corporais. Se ele era tão bom como eu tinha ouvido falar, deveria ter algo de interessante, algo que merecesse ser visto. E tinha.

O jeito como ele andava, segurando sua lança com uma leveza que não era forçada, com o queixo nem muito levantado nem muito baixo e sorrindo de modo relaxado deixava claro que nada daquilo requeria muito de seu esforço. Uma postura assim faria com que qualquer pessoa se sentisse inferior, insignificante.

Qualquer pessoa com exceção de mim, claro.

Por mais que Cato tivesse demonstrando naturalidade, na fração de segundo em que ele arremessava sua lança, sua expressão se alterava levemente e um vinco quase imperceptível se formava entre suas sobrancelhas. E, durante aquela fração de segundo, não havia nada de relaxado ou natural nele, nada menos opressivo do que uma determinação bruta.

Percebi que as pessoas a minha volta estavam comemorando, ou o parabenizando, ou o que quer que aqueles grunhidos masculinos significassem, então voltei minha atenção para onde a lança tinha ido parar. Ele tinha feito 1000 pontos.

Nada mal para um perdedor.

Ta, nada mal para qualquer ser humano.

* * *

No segundo dia foi diferente, fomos divididos em pares para treinarmos com espada. Eu me dava melhor com espadas, de modo que estava bem mais confiante quando peguei a arma e me posicionei em frente ao meu adversário.

Ele não era muito forte, nem muito alto e não parecia dono de grande agilidade. Imaginei que o treinador estava colocando eu e Clove com os meninos mais fracos. Mas, quando olhei para o lado, vi que o oponente de Clove era ninguém menos que Cato.

Isso me aborreceu. Eu queria lutar com ele.

Porém, por hora, eu teria que me contentar com...

— Como é mesmo o seu nome? — perguntei com um sorriso ameno.

O garoto me encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada, como se não acreditasse que eu tivesse mesmo feito tal pergunta.

— Isso importa? — ele retrucou rudemente.

— Por que não importaria?

Ele revirou os olhos e disse:

— Aron.

Aron não perguntou qual era o meu nome, então apenas assenti em silêncio.

— Podem começar, pessoal! — gritou Fuhr e Aron atacou.

Desviei de seu golpe no último segundo e a lâmina da espada passou a centímetros da minha cintura. Quando ele atacou novamente, já estava preparada. Enquanto nossas espadas se encontravam repetitivamente notei que eu estava errada sobre seu aspecto ágil. Aron se movia com rapidez e precisão e nenhuma de suas investidas teve sequer um traço de rigidez.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois eu estava com um corte no antebraço e havia recuado cinco passos. Dadas as circunstâncias eu não tinha muitas chances de sair vencendo. O que era péssimo, visto que a minha imagem já não tinha ficado muito boa depois do teste com lanças.

Contudo, eu nunca vou saber realmente como aquilo teria acabado, pois um grito alto de dor atravessou o campo fazendo com que todos os combatentes parassem de lutar e se entreolhassem a procura da pessoa que emitira tal som. Não demorou para que eu o localizasse, ajoelhado em uma poça de seu próprio sangue.

Não sou o tipo de pessoa que grava rostos, mas eu me lembrava do daquele garoto pois não fazia muito tempo que o tinha visto. Ele havia espancado o menino no parque naquele dia. Se eu acreditasse em destino, podia até dizer que o dele não era mais do que justo.

O Fuhr correu até onde ele estava, apenas alguns metros longe de mim, e começou a falar continua e furiosamente. Troquei um rápido olhar com Aron, foi a deixa para que nós dois nos aproximássemos, juntamente com quase todos os alunos, do garoto ensanguentado.

Avistei Clove e andei até onde ela estava, com esperança de que pudesse conseguir alguma explicação.

— A espada de Cato — ela disse seriamente, parecendo ainda não crer no que havia acontecido. — Eu estava lutando perto dos dois e vi quando Cato o atingiu. Não era para machucar, mas...

— Perfurou a barriga dele? — supus.

Clove apenas assentiu.

— Mas não era você quem estava lutando com Cato? — perguntei, estranhando o fato. Eu certamente tinha visto os dois juntos antes do treinamento começar.

— Sim, mas logo troquei de parceiro porque ele me venceu — ela não disse isso com muita animação.

— Bem, pelo menos ele não te matou.

Ela sorriu de lado e olhou para o garoto que estava estirado no chão.

— Ele não está morto, ok? — disse.

Treinador Fuhr levantou a voz, se dirigindo a todos nós:

— Vão para casa. O treino acabou por hoje.

— Ainda — murmurei para que apenas Clove escutasse.

* * *

E finalmente o último punhado de terra cobriu aquele caixão.

Me perguntei o que eu estava fazendo ali.

Eu nem ao menos sabia o nome daquele garoto. Só sabia que era um fracote por ter morrido sem nem entrar numa arena de verdade. Todos, até mesmo eu e Clove, tinham sido praticamente obrigados a ir ao enterro. Assim como todos os outros colegas dele. Como se fôssemos amigos em vez de assassinos.

Patético.

Olhei para Clove, ela estava séria, porém eu sabia que pensava o mesmo que eu daquela situação. Nós duas apenas queríamos ir para nossas casas, tomar um banho e fingir que esqueceríamos o que se passara durante o treinamento.

Tentei manter minha expressão livre de qualquer sentimento e me esforcei para não bocejar. Uma senhora de idade, que precisava usar uma bengala para se apoiar, continuou em frente à lápide quando todos nós começamos a andar rumo à saída do cemitério. Eu já estava me aproximando do portão quando, por algum motivo inexplicável, virei para olhar uma última vez na direção do local onde o garoto-sem-nome havia sido sepultado.

O choque me percorreu inteira quando me dei conta de que a velha senhora não era a única que havia ficado para trás. Cato também estava parado próximo ao túmulo recém coberto de terra. Ele estava de costas para mim então não vi seu rosto.

— O que foi? — Clove perguntou quando notou que eu tinha parado de andar.

Apontei para Cato.

— O que ele ainda está fazendo lá?

— Não sei e não é da nossa conta — ela disse, me olhando como se eu fosse idiota. — Vamos, vamos embora desse lugar.

— Deve ser peso na consciência — supus para mim mesma, ignorando-a.

— É pode ser — Clove continuou falando. — E não há nada que possamos fazer quanto a isso, então vamos dar o fora daqui de uma vez.

— Apenas vá — murmurei vagamente e ela, me lançando um olhar de pura irritação, o fez.

Permaneci fitando a nuca de Cato, me perguntando como deveria ser matar alguém. Que sentimentos isso provocava. Por mais que eu e muitos outros tivéssemos treinado para aquilo, para sermos assassinos profissionais, eu nunca cheguei a tirar a vida de uma pessoa. Entretanto, não é como se eu não tivesse feito inúmeras suposições sobre como fazer isso seria, ou sonhado.

Sem que eu me desse conta, já estava a alguns passos de distância de Cato.

— O que quer? — a rispidez de sua voz me tirou do transe. Ele se virou para me lançar um olhar duro.

Fiquei em silêncio, apenas observando toda a extensão de seu rosto. Não havia vestígios que provassem que ele derramara uma lágrima sequer. Nem que ele estava arrependido. Não havia emoção alguma e imaginei que era assim que meu rosto se parecia também, embora eu estivesse coberta de dúvidas.

Depois de anos tentando encobrir sentimentos, eu perdera a capacidade de demonstrá-los — ao menos com facilidade — e imaginei que com Cato acontecera a mesma coisa.

Nos encaramos em silêncio. Não respondi sua pergunta e ele não a repetiu.

— Hm, eu estou indo embora, crianças — surpreendeu-nos a velha senhora, parente do garoto morto, ao se aproximar. — Vocês vão ficar?

Cato abriu a boca para responder, mas fui mais rápida.

— Sim — ela sorriu de modo dócil e, quando não retribuí o sorriso, começou a se afastar.

Um sentimento de que eu estava esquecendo de alguma coisa se apossou de mim e chamei-a de volta:

— Eu, hã, sinto muito por sua perda — falei.

Era mentira.

A senhora pareceu satisfeita e foi embora, andando lenta e pesadamente. Me sentei de pernas cruzadas na grama, de frente para o túmulo do meu ex-colega de treinamento. Quando ninguém sentou-se ao meu lado, olhei para cima e lancei a Cato um olhar que indicava que ele deveria fazer o mesmo que eu.

Não sei por que, mas ele fez.

Silêncio mais uma vez. Nuvens negras começavam a tomar conta do céu, indicando que eu tomaria chuva se não fosse logo para casa. Eu podia lidar com mortes, eu podia lidar com chuvas.

Cato riu minimamente, uma risada seca e desprovida de emoção.

— Acho que vou para o inferno — disse.

— Você está nele.

Ele me olhou de lado e perguntou:

— Se aqui é o inferno, então para onde esse babaca aí foi? Para o céu? — havia um tom de deboche em sua voz, deixando claro que o garoto morto não era muito diferente de nós.

— Não — eu sorri como se ele tivesse dito uma piada. — Aqui também é o céu.

— E o que nós somos anjos ou demônios?

— Certamente não anjos. — Pisquei para ele.

Um trovão soou e não demorou para que começasse a chuva. Eu e Cato ficamos conversando sob as gotas pesadas de água e só levantamos para ir embora quando elas pararam de cair.


	3. Você olha para o céu e se pergunta

**N/a: A música é Pumped Up Kicks  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_Você olha para o céu e se pergunta_

Nós, habitantes do distrito 2, não somos pessoas boas e temos uma longa fila de ancestrais que não foram bons também. Se algo de ruim acontece em nossas vidas, não deve ser nada além de um retorno merecido. Ainda assim, é inevitável questionar de vez em quando. É inevitável não me indignar com o que me foi dado.

Porque quando cheguei em casa com minhas roupas completamente encharcadas por causa da chuva, senti cheiro de sangue novamente. Minha mãe estava sentada no chão da sala, com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos e soluçando de modo audível. Filetes do líquido vermelho escorriam por seus braços e pernas.

Meu pai estava sentado no sofá com uma garrafa de bebida na mão, ignorando totalmente qualquer coisa que não fosse a tela da televisão. Meus dois irmãos mais novos, Fadel e Raed estavam com ele e também não pareciam se importar com o estado de nossa mãe. Eles eram apenas miniaturas do pai, e isso não é um elogio.

— Você podia apenas ter levado ela para o quarto — falei de modo ríspido com meu pai. Ele não respondeu e nem desviou os olhos da televisão.

Mas meus irmãos o fizeram. Fadel apontou o dedo para mim e exclamou:

— Olha, pai, a Hayat está toda molhada!

Crianças de sete anos são absolutamente desprezíveis. E eu tinha que lidar com duas delas.

Desta vez meu pai olhou para mim, atraído pela possibilidade de brigar com alguém.

— Por onde você andou, mocinha? — inquiriu. Sua voz já estava um pouco arrastada por conta da bebida. — Seu treino deveria ter acabado há horas.

Isso era verdade. Geralmente eu chegava do treino antes mesmo dele voltar do trabalho com meus irmãos, que buscava na escola durante sua volta. Na verdade, eu costumava já estar dormindo quando eles chegavam, que era para evitar passar algum tempo na presença de criaturas tão detestáveis.

— Fui no enterro de um colega.

— Você matou ele? — Raed perguntou, em tom de acusação.

— Não.

Vendo que não havia mais perguntas a serem feitas, andei até onde minha mãe estava, abaixei para o meu rosto ficar da altura do seu e disse:

— Ninguém vai te tirar daqui. — Ela não pareceu me ouvir, continuou resmungando e chorando. — Se você não levantar, vai sangrar até morrer.

Então fui vestir uma roupa seca, escovar meus dentes e dormir.

Viver ficaria para depois.

_Eu estava parada em um ambiente seco e gélido. Havia cercas gigantescas cercando o local, crescendo e esticando-se para me alcançar como os tentáculos de um grande monstro. Ao meu redor, pessoas sem cabelo trajando a mesma roupa listrada e encardida andavam de um lado para o outro. Os lábios deles se moviam sem emitir som algum, mas de algum modo eu sabia a letra da canção que entoavam silenciosamente. _

But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you

_A melodia era alegre, contrastando com o local horrendo no qual era cantada. A letra reverberava em minha alma, se tornando cada vez mais medonha conforme eu começava a murmurá-la também. _

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks

You better run, better run, outrun my gun

_Gente de todas as idades, de todos os tamanhos e rostos pareciam um só. Como um rebanho indo para o abate. Reconheci alguns rostos, estavam ali minha mãe, meus irmãos, Clove e alguns colegas do treino. Eram moradores do 2. Os pobres coitados moradores do 2. _

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks

Better run, better run, faster than my bullet

_Todas aqueles pessoas concentradas em um campo. Todas aquelas pessoas marcadas para morrer. _

_Todas aquelas pessoas que já estavam mortas._

Acordei de súbito, ofegando e suando, pois era verão e eu tinha me enrolado na coberta durante o sono. Pisquei algumas vezes e respirei fundo para afastar as sensações do sonho recente. Meus lábios ardiam e eu os sentia secos, quebrando. Empurrei o cobertor para longe e levantei da cama, ainda sem ter total domínio dos meus sentidos.

Andei sofregamente até a cozinha e bebi dois copos cheios de água. O relógio na parede indicava que eram quatro horas da manhã, isso significava que ainda faltavam duas horas para o meu pai acordar, mas não quis arriscar ficar lá caso ele despertasse mais cedo, assim como eu. Tomei um banho frio para tirar o suor do corpo e, depois de pronta, passei pela sala para verificar se minha mãe havia dormido no chão. Me senti um pouco aliviada ao concluir que não.

Depois saí daquela casa maldita, andando pelo caminho conhecido que dava na praça. Parecia que eu estava fadada a acabar em baixo daquela mesma árvore na qual assistira um garoto ser morto. Isso fez com que eu me desse conta de que presenciara duas mortes em apenas dois dias. Era um pouco assustador, como se eu já estivesse nos Jogos Vorazes.

Quando me aproximei da árvore que tomei como minha, vi que alguém ocupara meu lugar. Entretanto, não me incomodei ao notar que a pessoa era Clove.

— Você descobriu meu esconderijo — ela disse quando me sentei na grama ao seu lado. Seu tom de voz não estava surpreso, provavelmente ouvira enquanto eu me aproximava.

— E você descobriu o meu.

— Acho que podemos dividir — ela concluiu.

— Não temos outra escolha, não é?

Encostei minhas costas e minha cabeça no tronco da árvore, deixando que meu corpo pesasse na madeira, desejando que ele pudesse ser engolido por ela.

— Tive um sonho estranho hoje — comentei. Ela não perguntou sobre o sonho, então me calei.

O silêncio se encaixou entre nós e fiquei observando o céu. Ele era cinza e melancólico, com alguns tons que lembravam o verde, mas que um dia deviam ter sido azuis. Parecia que alguém havia escarrado para cima e o catarro se colara em uma parede de concreto, espalhando-se nela.

Ótima vista para dar início ao dia.

— Ouvi dizer que ontem um garoto foi assassinado neste parque — Clove disse, depois de alguns minutos.

— É — confirmei, arrancando alguns punhados de grama do chão distraidamente. — Eu estava aqui quando mataram ele. — Comecei a amassar a grama em minhas mãos. — O menino que foi morto ontem no treinamento estava junto.

— Junto com quem?

A encarei com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Ela balançou a cabeça, compreendendo, e disse com um sorriso irônico:

— É como dizem: o que vai, volta.

Clove levantou os olhos para o céu.

— Eca. Isso ta parecendo com um escarro — falou, torcendo nariz.

Sorri comigo mesma.

Ataques de raiva à parte, Clove me compreendia como ninguém.

* * *

Colégio Himmel, meu presídio durante o período da manhã. Na placa em frente à escola era informado que "himmel" significa "céu" em alguma língua da qual não me lembro o nome. Engraçado como, igual ao céu, o colégio também era cinza, com alguns pontos esverdeados onde fungos haviam se proliferado.

Não me lembro quando começou, mas o fato era que eu odiava o céu.

Respirei fundo e entrei no colégio. Havia vários colégios diferentes no distrito 2. Os alunos eram divididos entre eles de acordo com suas classes sociais, de modo que o que se via no Himmel eram pessoas com as vidas tão fodidas quanto a minha. Digamos que o Himmel era o mediano na hierarquia das escolas.

Clove era a única pessoa com quem eu socializava e a lista de amizades dela não ia além de mim. Seguimos juntas para a nossa primeira aula: matemática. A única coisa que eu queria aprender naquela aula era o motivo de ensinarem logaritmos para miseráveis como nós. Seria bem mais fácil colocar uma arma na mão de cada criança e lhes dar ordens sem fundamento como "se matem", "comam a nossa merda" e "fiquem quietos enquanto roubamos seus familiares" e ensinar qual o melhor jeito de obedecê-las.

Quer dizer, até parece que algum de nós iria usar matemática na vida. Até parece que algum de nós teria uma vida pela frente.

No meio da aula, enquanto a nossa professora velha e esquelética passava o conteúdo no quadro negro, a música do meu sonho invadiu meus pensamentos.

_I've waited for a long time_

_Yeah the slight of my hand is now a quick pull trigger _

Olhei para os rostos tão diferentes ao meu redor, porém cujas expressão de completo tédio e submissão eram extremamente parecidas. Uma garota dormia com a cabeça apoiada na mão e um menino rabiscava coisas em sua carteira. Clove, sentada ao meu lado, bocejou sem fazer menção de que iria começar a copiar o conteúdo do quadro. Meu caderno também estava em branco.

_You better run, better run..._

Em um impulso de revolta, joguei todo o meu material dentro da minha mochila e, colocando-a nas costas, me levantei e fui andando na direção da porta.

— O que a senhorita pensa que está fazendo? — a professora se dirigiu a mim a voz esganiçada.

Os olhos de todos os alunos estavam voltados em minha direção, atraídos por uma ação que não era usual em seu cotidiano medíocre.

— A primeira coisa útil que alguém faz durante a sua aula. — E dizendo isso saí para o corredor, me sentindo bem com a minha frase de efeito e a atenção que recebi.

Cinco minutos depois, sentada atrás das arquibancadas que ladeavam uma quadra de futebol americano que nunca fora utilizada, eu já estava arrependida. Provavelmente a professora de matemática avisaria o diretor que eu a desrespeitara e saíra de sua aula e o diretor, por sua vez, mandaria chamar os meus pais, o que implicaria em mim sendo colocada em um castigo perpétuo, na melhor das hipóteses. Suspirei, irritada, e fechei os olhos, apertando os polegares em minhas têmporas, pois minha cabeça latejava.

Eu costumava passar mal quando estava muito frio, ficava enjoada, com fortes dores de cabeça e me sentia fraca e febril. Desde pequena fora assim, os médicos costumavam dizer que eu era um bebê frágil por ter nascido prematura. Não que eu dê algum crédito a médicos, especialmente aos ignorantes que mandavam para tratar os pobres do distrito 2. Afinal, acabou que ninguém concordou com a afirmação de fragilidade da minha parte, ninguém ousaria. Apenas eu. Eu sabia de todas as minhas fraquezas. Precisava saber, pois precisava escondê-las.

E uma das minhas fraquezas era: eu odiava dar uma de moralista, odiava me importar com as coisas. Mas o fato era que eu precisava fazer isso de tempos em tempos. Era sempre a mesma coisa, eu dizendo ou fazendo algo contra o que chamam de "sistema" e acabando atrás das arquibancadas ou em qualquer local afastado de tudo e de todos, completamente arrependida por meus atos. Eu esperava que algum dia as coisas fossem diferentes. Se eu não pudesse evitar agir daquele modo, então que pelo menos parasse de me arrepender depois.

Abri os olhos e a paisagem a minha frente ficou trêmula por um instante, eu sentia meu estômago vazio se agitando, sem nada para colocar para fora. Quilômetros de grama se estendiam adiante, o meu colégio ficava nos limites do distrito, de modo que era rodeado por basicamente nada. Embora o nada fosse extremamente tentador para mim. Frequentemente eu sentia uma ânsia por fugir crescendo em mim, mas era obrigada a detê-la, antes que se tornasse algo como a minha rebeldia. Além do mais, era impossível fugir, pois todos os lugares eram iguais e eram miseráveis.

Só que algo estava errado naquele dia. Eu não fui capaz de deter meu impulso pela fuga, não fui capaz de desviar os olhos da grama verde se estendendo a minha frente até transformar-se em árvores e mais árvores. Acho que a causa para eu estar me sentindo daquele modo era o sonho que tive. O sonho com os habitantes do distrito 2 presos em um campo de concentração (sim, eu finalmente me dei conta de onde se passava o meu sonho, havia estudado a Segunda Guerra Mundial pelo menos cinco vezes; os professores de história e geografia adoravam essa matéria). Eu precisava sair dali, sair da arquibancada, precisava provar para mim mesma que aquele não era um campo de concentração.

Então, não, não parei de desejar fugir dali.

E fugi.

Levantei rapidamente do chão, andando em direção às árvores sem olhar para trás. De qualquer modo, provavelmente todos já pensavam que eu tinha dado o fora dali depois de ter saído daquele modo da aula de matemática. Ninguém iria me procurar na floresta também. Quem seria louco o suficiente para abandonar as coisas para ir à floresta? Não havia nada lá.

Mas havia muitos loucos naquele mundo, eu descobriria algum tempo depois. Havia loucos até mesmo ali, no distrito 2.

Um fato sobre as florestas: normalmente, há guardas vigiando as entradas para elas, ou mesmo câmeras de segurança, e, claro, uma cerca elétrica. Mas até no meu distrito, que era para ser aquele com mais segurança, existiam falhas. Você só precisava saber procurar.

Das oito da manhã até as três e meia da tarde, que era o horário em que todos os alunos deveriam, supostamente, estar nas aulas, a cerca elétrica ficava desligada. E o Sr. Josney, o guarda que ficava de olho nas coisas por ali, sempre dormia, encostado na cerca, na parte da manhã. Por que ele ficaria acordado, afinal? Não havia com o que se preocupar. As crianças do 2 eram obedientes e ele costumava passar quase a noite toda em claro, fazendo serviços extras para alimentar sua família.

Passei perto de onde o Sr. Josney cochilava tranquilamente e andei mais um pouco até tomar coragem para atravessar a cerca. Do outro lado, corri até que minhas pernas tivessem começado a doer, eu precisava da dor.

_You better run, better run..._

* * *

**N/a: **Obrigada, Hachi-chan 2, pelo review. Eu fiquei muito feliz em saber que alguém além de mim gosta desta história. Fui eu quem criou a Hayat sim. Confesso que eu até pensei em parar de escrever por falta de apoio, mas a minha vontade foi maior. A propósito, eu adoro NANA também *-*


End file.
